


I Love you Bro

by whorekiwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ACT LIKE THEY'RE BROTHERS, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Brothers, Dirty Talk, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whorekiwa/pseuds/whorekiwa
Summary: Bokuto and Kuroo have loved each other for a while now.





	I Love you Bro

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if i forgot any tags ! :(

Kuroo came home absolutely exhausted,  
he had been out all night with his friends having a contest  
to see who could bang the most guys off the street, and drinking.

His parents weren't home, and he was glad.  
They couldnt see him like this. It was just him and his  
younger brother Bokuto, who he secretly had a relationship with.

"Kuroo?" Bokuto said quietly, walking down the steps.  
He was only in his boxers and Kuroo's nekoma T-shirt.  
"Big brother.. I've been really horny, I missed you so much.  
I really really wanna suck your cock and tits." Bo said slowly.

Kuroo ran to Bokuto and kissed him roughly.  
"Mmm." Bokuto moaned.

Kuroo pulled away from the kiss leaving a string  
of their spit. "Room now." Kuroo said panting.  
They ran up to Bo's room and shut the door.

"K-kuroo, can i suck your tits?"  
"S-sure." Kuroo stuttered pulling up  
his shirt.

Bokuto latched onto one of Kuroo's nipples  
licking and sucking lightly.  
He switched to the other nipple and started  
sucking harder.

"Ah Bo, it feels so good.  
Sucking on your older brothers tits, feels so good,  
mm."

Bokuto started grazing the nipples with his teeth  
making Kuroo moan. Kuroo pulled Bokuto off his  
nipples and pulled his pants down freeing his cock.

"So big." Bo whispered, loud enough for Kuroo  
to hear him. 

Tetsurou let out a small chuckle.  
"You can suck it if you want." He said teasingly.  
Kuroo grabbed his cock and moved it in a circular motion slowly.  
Bokuto just sat there drooling probably zoned out.

"Cmon Bo, I know you want it. I know you want to  
suck your big brothers fat ass cock."  
Bokuto dove in and started sucking on  
the head of Kuroo's cock.

He slowly took all of Kuroo in  
and started moaning.  
The vibrations felt amazing.  
Kuroo thrust his hips up hard making Bokuto jump.  
"Mmm Bo, you feel so fucking good around my cock.  
Tell me how much you love it."

"I love big brothers fat cock in my mouth.  
So big and hard mm."

Kuroo felt his orgasm coming.  
He pulled Bo off his cock, picked him up  
and put him on all fours.

"Kuroo what are yo-" He was  
cut off when Kuroo started licking his asshole.  
Bokuto started moaning loudly, Kuroo smirking  
while fucking Bo with his tongue.

When they heard a car rolling into the driveway  
they quickly got up and threw on their clothes.  
Kuroo's smelling like smoke and alcohol, and  
Bokuto's smelling like lavender.

They gave each other a quick kiss before  
they ran downstairs to greet their parents.  
"Hi Mom hi Dad!" They yelled. 

"Kuroo... Have you been out with Akaashi  
and everyone else again? Because you  
smell like smoke and beer."

Kuroo nodded slowly.  
"Anyways, y'all can do whatever  
were exhausted and were going to bed.  
Just no going out ok?"

Bokuto and Kuroo nodded.

"Hey Kou, we can continue tomorrow.  
I think i'm gonna go to sleep. Ok?"

Bokuto giggles. "Ok."

**Author's Note:**

> Did the title kinda make sense?? LMAO i hope  
> This is vv short sorry also this will have multiple chapters


End file.
